Fun with a Dance mat?
by SteffiesDoodles
Summary: Rose get's bored let's see what she can find to amuse her....10Rose...First Dr who fanfic!


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than my thought's P**

**Author's note's: Ha ha i was playing on the dance mat earlier today and suddenly had this mad idea about the doctor playing it tee hee. Anyway on with the story...**

* * *

The Doctor and Rose had both decided that they needed a little rest after their last adventure.So the Doctor left the TARDIS float around in space for a while,but in the meantime Rose had gotten bored and wandered off somewhere while the Doctor was in the library so when he came to her room to look for her there was no sign of her.So he went to the control room and asked the TARDIS to scan where she was, as he muttered to himself after all it is a big ship she may get lost...

Meanwhile Rose was hunting in the game's room for something exciting to do she'd found a play station 2 and wanted to play the new dance game, she had brought, on the dance mat.So she got it all set up and ready to go when it had finally loaded she chose a good song on it and began playing...

Once the Doctor had found where Rose was he headed in that direction, quicker than you could say banana!!When he got to the room he noticed that a song was playing from it which was odd because he didn't remember putting any form of music in there so he peered around the slightly open door and notice something pink and blonde bouncing around.Not that he was complaining as it was a very beautiful view as far as he thought from the delicate curl that had fallen across her face, that he was longing to brush away, to the pink tinted cheek's which only went that colour when she was running or doing anything like that.

"Doctor?"Rose said when she turned around and saw him in the doorway with a glazed look on his face.

"Ummmm Hi...I just...ummm" For once the Doctor was lost for word's as he noticed he been caught staring at her.

"Are you okay?"Rose asked with a smile when she noticed him going bright red.

"Yeah, I'm fine.I just came to see what you were doing.."He said regaining his composure slightly.

"I was playing on the dance mat.I got bored so decided to give it a go..."She trailed off as the Doctor reached out and brushed away the stray curl off her face but after he had done so his hand wavered a little wanting to caress her face,but just as he reached out to touch her he dropped his hand to his side.

"Anyway,I'm off to get a drink, do you want anything?" Rose asked feeling rather downhearted

"No I'll be okay thank's"Replied the Doctor through gritted teeth

Rose walked down the corridor and wondered if it would be better if she just left because although she didn't want to she didn't want to have her heart broken again.Or if she did stay for the Doctor to give her a better reason to stay than just the adventure's.Well yeah running for your life is fun but it does get a bit repetitive sometimes...

Meanwhile in the game's room the Doctor had sat down into a large bean bag and was regretted that he had now left the library because now Rose must think him as an in sensitive jerk.But he couldn't resist thinking about how cute she looked in that pink tracksuit..

As the Doctor gazed across the room his eye's rested on the contraption which lead to this whole mess and couldn't help but be curious so he took out his glasses and got off the bean bag to get a better look.

Whilst the Doctor was engrossed in fiddling with the play station he didn't notice Rose return but she didn't miss the view in front of her the Doctor bent over in those tight suit trouser's of his.After a while of staring at him she decided she better make her self noticed so she went and tapped the Doctor lightly on the shoulder to which he dropped his sonic screwdriver,which he had been using to examine the contraption with,but in the process of turning around so quickly nearly knocked Rose over but caught her just before she hit the floor.

"Sorry i didn't mean to make you jump"Rose quickly apologized but noted that although he had picked her up again had not let go of her waist.

"It's okay it was my fault i should have heard you come in.." The Doctor mumbled in reply, taking note of how close they were...

"mmmm okay..."Rose said staring at his eye's and the way that his ever so kissable lip's curved slightly.

And in one swift movement they were both draw in by each other into a sweet and loving kiss.

After a while they broke apart and the Doctor looked at Rose with a smug grin

"So you still bored or do you need entertaining...?"

Rose just giggled as she let him pick her up and take her away down the hall...

The end

* * *

**Let me know what you think as this is my first Doctor who story ****D**

**Thanks ton's**

**x x x**


End file.
